Trouble
by xDeathbeats
Summary: She came with baggage, her life has been hell... But he didnt care. He loved her, and he would do anything to have her.
1. Chapter 1

Marley Ray Hammond is a 23-year-old NXT Diva. She has been with the WWE for 4 years now, she loves it! Marley is white with a little tan (Like the Bellas). She has light brown hair, in dreadlocks and has hazel eyes. Marley was born and raised in Kingston, Jamacia. Her family are Native English. Marley is extreamly close with her twin sister, Ziggy. Ziggy's real name was Ziona but every one calls her Ziggy. Marley has been wrestling ever since she was 15 and at 19 she packed up and moved to Orlando, FL to go after her WWE Dream. 5 months later she got it, she was offered a WWE Developmental Contract and obviously, she accepted. She is currently NXT Womans Champion, she has been for 3 months now.

* * *

It's Tuesday night, which means Friday Night Smackdown taping for WWE. Even though Marley wasnt on the main roster, she sometimes went to Smackdown and RAW and just stayed backstage. The main reason she did this was to try to get to know the Divas, Superstars, Reffs, Trainers... Everyone. Marley was in the Divas locker room with Cameron and Brie Bella. It was her first time meeting the pair, she liked them. Cameron was funny and Brie was so kind and calm. They were talking for a few minutes... Topic of the convosation was oviously... Marley's dreadlocks. Everyone loved Marley's hair, it was different. No Diva has them. She has had them ever since she was a kid, it was very comon to have them in Jamacia.

"Do like, how do you get them out?" Cameron asked, them taking a sip of her Starbucks.

"Cut them out. But, I love them so I'll keep them"

"Ohh.."

"Hey guys" Nikki said walking into the locker room.

"Sis', This is Marley. Shes an NXT diva" Brie said

"Nice to meet you. Im Stephanie but call me Nikki, or Nicole"

"You too and okay" Marley replied smiling.

"Nice accent. Where you from?" Nikki asked, this must have been the 10th person who has said that today. _'Is it really that special?' _Marley thought to herself.

"Thanks, and Jamacia"

"Oh. So since you're Jamacian do you know Bob Marley, Damien Marley.. People like that?"

Marley rolled her eyes. _'Could anybody really be that stupid?'_ For one Bob Marley is dead... And second. Well, there wasnt a second, not needed. Of couse she didnt know them. _'What a stupid question to ask', _she thought to herself.

"Since you're American, do you know Marilyn Monroe and Channing Tatum?" Marley replied sacrcasticly.

"Marilyn Monroe's dead, silly" Nikki replied, smiling.

"So, Marley. How long have you been employed by WWE?" Cameron butted in.

"4 years"

"4 years? And you havent been brought upto RAW or Smackdown yet?" Brie asked and Marley shook her head.

"That's bad?"

"YES. I was up within a year"

"But you're NXT Womans Champion. Thats pretty good" Nikki said and Marley smiled. She loved being champion. She took pride in her championship.

"Yeah.."

Someone knocked on the door and entered. It was someone in staff, saying Marley was wanted by Stephanie in her office.

"OOOOOOO someones in trouble" Cameron said laughing. Marley smiled, giggling. She left and rushed to Stephanie. She had never properly met her, she was very eager to meet the Queen of WWE.

Marley got to Stephanie's office. She knocked and heared a faint '_come in'_. She walked in and smiled at Stephanie.

"Hello, Miss McMahon... It's great to finally meet you"

"Please, call me Stephanie. And please, have a seat"

Marley sat down.

"Now, Marley Ray... You've been with us for 4 years and im thinking.. Now its time to bring you upto the main roster"

"Seriously?" Marley was so happy. She has waited for this moment her whole, entire life. This is what she had been working her butt off for. She was beyond happy right now.

"Yes, seriously. I would like you to compeate in a match tonight, ageinst Cameron. I understand you are NXT Woman's champion, well this will be your last week as champion as now you'll be Main Roster talent you wont be able to be there. I would like you to pick who you think deserves to be champion, in the middle of the ring you will resign as NXT Womans Champ and give it to a NXT Diva of your chose"

Marley smiled. "Thank you so much, Stephanie. This is amazing. Thanks for bringing me upto the main roster, I promise you wont regret it"

"Lets hope not... You can leave now"

Marley nodded and left her office as soon as she walked out she screamed. She was on cloud 9 right now, she went running back to the Divas locker room to tell the girls. While she was running she bumped into the Rated R Superstar, accidently. "Shit. I'm sorry!" he gave her a hand up, she stood up. "Im Adam"

"Marley.."

"Wahoo, cool accent. Where are you from?"

Marley sighed, getting tired of this question. "Jamacia"

"Nice, hey im sorry about that"

"No. It was totally my fault" she said and smiled. She thought he was super hot!

Adam smiled. "Well... I'll see you around, Marley"

"Yes you will" she said and smiled

He walked off, she skipped off back to the locker room. She was so exited to tell the girls. They would be so happy for her! On the other hand she had to think about who she was going to give her title to. There are so many tallented and beautiful girls in NXT. Marley had to choose just one. She didnt want to worry about that now. She was way to happy to have that hanging over her head.

Marley walked into the Diva's locker room. She saw:

Ashley, Trish Stratus, The Funkadactyls, The Bella Twins, Charlotte, Alexa Bliss, Summer Rae and Natalya . Boy was the locker room full!

Marley shouted, "HEY" to get their attention, it worked. Marley had a good set of lungs on her.

"What?" Alexa asked.

"I JUST GOT CALLED UP!" She shouted and the girls scream. They all huddle together and have and 11 storng hug. That was the beauty about the WWE/NXT Divas, they were all like family.

They all break hug,

"Ok... This leads to celebration. Tonight we are going to the club" Summer said smiling. The girls agreed with her.

"No, guys. I already have plans"

"Yeah... What?" Ashley said, knowing Marley was lying.

"Popcorn and Titanic"

"No, girl. We are all going to go to the club... And get our twerk on" Cameron starts booty poppin' on Marley

Marley starts to laugh, "Ok, stop" "Fine I will go"

The girls let out a huge '_YAY' _

"You guys are crazy, simply crazy" she said laughing. "Cameron... You have a match tonight. Ageinst me" Marley said and smiled.

"Oww girl, I better go get ready" Cameron said and smiled.

"Me too" Marley said walking to her bag. She had her wrestling gear because she was going to get some ring training with Trish Stratus and Natalya after the night was over.

She pulled out black plain wrestling boots which said 'JAMACIA STORNG' on the sides in green and yellow, yellow Daisy Lace Crop Top, black booty shorts with a belt, a black plain leather jacket with 'JAMACIA STRONG' on the back. She had her dreadlocks put up in a pony tail and she wore 1 braclet, it was a plain black braclet, with it it had 6 yellow and green charms. The charms are of her families first letter of their name.

Her dad had _N _for Nigel

Her mom had _H _for Harrie (Harriett)

Her eldest brother had _D _for Drae

Her brother had _K _for Kevin

Her twin sister had _Z _for Ziggy (Ziona)

And the youngest had _J _for Juliet

Marley was suited and booted. She just couldnt wait to get out infront of the thousands in attendance. And make a name for herself. Basically say **I'm Marley Ray. And i'm here to stay.**

please review


	2. Chapter 2

-_Marley's POV_-

RAW had just came back from a commercal break. This was real. I was about to go out infront of thousands and wrestle. This was my dream. This is the reason I have came half way across the world for. Me, Cameron and Naomi were standing in the gorilla, talking. The Funkadactyls music hit, they grabbed there pom-pom's and ran out.

_"The following contest is scedueled for one fall. Introducing first. Acompanied to the ring by Naomi, from Planet Funk... CAMERON!"_

The Funkadactyls danced as normal, then stopped. The audiance was silent.

_"And her apponent..."_

OK Marley. It's time, fuck Im so nervous. My theme song started, it is _Peice Of Me _by _Brittany Spears._ and I felt like the arena shook. The crowd were screaming! I walked out and stood on top of the stage. I smiled big and looked around at all thoughs people.

_"Making her RAW debut. From Kingston, Jamacia... MARLEY RAY!" _

I start running down the ramp, heading for the audiance. I slap there hands as im running down, I start mining the lyrics and stop as I get into the ring. I stand on the second rope and shout "COME ON", the crowd scream again. It makes me smile.

* * *

The match was insane. I won. I'm on cloud nine. Hearing "_AND YOUR WINNER... MARLEY RAY_" is just amazing, you cannot describe it. As I walk backstage, Renee Young is standing there with some camera crew, She walks over to me.

_"Marley Ray, congratulations on your first win.. How do you feel?"_

I smile. "_You know what. I'm so happy. I've worked my butt off in NXT to get here and its finally paid off. I'm happy"_

_"I bet," _she replies. "_Now. Do you have a message for the divas?"_

_"My message is for Ms AJ Lee... Divas Champion... AJ i just want you to remember. I'm here now, and im going to make things very diicult for you... Because you have something I want, and that is the WWE Diva's Championship. Watch out, because im coming for you" _I say that and walk off. I'm pretty proud of myself for saying that, I think i sounded pretty badass.

* * *

Im tired now, I just want to go get a shower then go to my hotel room and sleep. And thats what I plan to do... As I'm walking back to the locker room I see Adam again.

"Hi, Edge" I say walking.

"Hey, Marley. Great win out there. You did great for a debut", he smiles. I blush.

"Thank you, that really means a lot coming from you. I used to love watching you during the AttitudeEra with all the blood and suff. You were great.. We'll still are". Ok so now I'm full on blushing, and he can probably see.

"Wow, thanks. I'm shocked... I didn't think you watched wrestling before WWE. I thought you were just one of thoughts models who gets given a contract for looking cute in a magazine"

"Oh god no!" I reply quickly "I got here through my own blood, sweat and tears... not from looking cute in a magazine. " Adam smiles, I blush again. He has that effect in me.

"That's good... Hey. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"probably staying in, watching Jeff Dunham while eating Cookie Dough ice cream", I have a HUGE obsession with ice cream... And Jeff Dunham.

"How about I take you out? I'd. Love to get to know you a little more" I smile big now. Adam was one of my heroes growing up, this is like a dream.

"I'd love to. Pick me up at the hotel at 7?"

"Shore"

"OK, bye" I said and we go our septet ways. I am so friggin happy right now. Nothing could tarnish this right now.

As as I am walking to the locker room I see AJ Lee with her body lady Tamina.

"Hay. What the hell was that? Saying crap about me saying your going to make things difficult? " she laughs alittle, evilly.. "Watch your back, Ray... You have no idea what you have started!"

"See you in the ring" I say simply and leave. I wasn't about to get into an argument in the corridor. I have way I much class for that. I save my beef with people, for the ring .


	3. Chapter 3

_- the date with Adam -_

I was waiting for Adam. I cannot wait. I havent been on a date of any sort since... Um, anyway. Me Cameron, Naomi and Nikki went shopping today for an outfit for tonight. They wanted me to buy these black six-inch heels but I would probably break my neck if I even tried them. I went with a Long Sleeve Skater Dress, a long silver neckless, a lot of plain bracelets and Chuck Taylor All Star Hi Canvas Arkham City Converse.

A few minutes Adam knocked on the door, I answered smiling.

"Hey"

"Hey. You look beautiful" Adam said smiling

"Thank you". I blush

"Shall we get going?"

"Shore", I reply and we head for the elevator.

_- the date -_

We were talking while waiting for our food.

"So, what made you get into wrestling?"

"I've always watched wrestling ever since I was little. My dad was a huge fan, so are my elder brothers Drae&Kevin. It kind of stuck with me and then when I was about 13, I started getting bullied so I took up wrestling to kind of stop it. One time a girl pushed me, and I preformed a wrestling move on her and... I never had any shit from them again and after that Its just stuck. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same"

I smile a little

"Here is your food" He gave us the food. Adam had a big stake, fries and a large coke, I had a salad with chicken bits and a water.

"Is that all your having?"

"Yeah. Salad is my favourite"

"Ohh..." he said laughing

"What? Whats wrong with salad?"

"Nothing... Just its a bit boring"

I roll my eyes jokingly. "Well... That's me."

"Thanks for walking me up to my room... I had fun tonight"

Adam smiles, "Me too. I'll see you tomorrow at the event in Georgia?"

"OK... Bye"

- _5 days later -_

Marley was at the gym. She was just standing for a while. She was trying to get her breath back, she had just gone hard on the running machine.

"Hey, Half Pint... You look tired" John Cena said,

_Marley and John have been close friends for about 2 years. They have been friends ever since John was training the newbies for the day. Now they have kind of been inseparable. They are like best friends. They even have nicknames for each other_

_Marley's was Half Pint and John's was Charming, or Prince Charming. Marley's was Half Pint because she was small, and John's was Prince Charming because he was a flirt with some of the Divas._

"Hey, Charming. Wha'd up?"

"Nothing much, you? Hey.. How did your date go with Adam?"

"Nothing and honestly... Really good. He is so funny and really sweet"

"Aww that's good. Would you date him again?"

"Oh god yeah" I blushed, John smiled.

-Monday Night RAW-

I had a match with against AJ. My first with someone who I do not get along with. I won, which made her pissed off. When we both got back stage she got Tamina to attack me. I had no chance, she attacked me from behind... I'm fine though. I just cannot wait until next monday when I get my hands on the little bitch. She has no idea what is coming to her, and she will know the reason next week why you _never, piss a Jamaican off._


	4. Chapter 4

_- nxt show-_

I just had my last match as NXT Woman's Champion. Of course, the crowd didn't know that. I've given 4 years of my life to this wonderful brand and now I'm leaving. It's tough. "And your winner and still NXT Woman's Champion... Marley Ray" Byron Saxton, the ring announcer for the night said. The crowd cheered. I had just faced, Sasha Banks. She was a very tough opponent.

All of a sudden the NXT Woman's roster start walking onto the ramp and that's when I knew I had to make my decision.

Alexa Bliss, Ashley Sebera, Bayley, Becky Lynch, Brandi Rhodes, Charlotte, Devin Taylor, Emma, Eva Marie, JoJo, Kendall Skye, LANA, Paige, Rachelle St. Claire, Raquel Diaz, Rosa Mendes, Sasha Banks, Summer Rae and Veronica Lane... All stood on that stage, hoping to get picked.

"OK NXT Universe. I have something to say... Tonight is my last night on NXT" the crowd boo in shock.

"I know. I made it to the big leagues... But, but. I do have the choce of picking who the new NXT Woman's champion is... It's pretty cool, right?" the crowd start chanting PAIGE PAIGE PAIGE. I wasn't going to pick her: I hate her with a passion.

"So, the woman I've picked... So this person you all think is the biggest bitch out of us all... It's my last night so I can say it" I say. Due to the PG rating you're not allowed to cuss, its my last night. I do not care.

"Now she is the most sweetest, hard working, funniest girl I know. She works her ass off in the WWE, she really deserves this... The person I chose.. EVA MARIE" The crowd rawr with boo's.

"Shut up! You don't have to like her but damn respect her" I scream to the crowd. And they start to boo me.

Eva walks into the ring. She doesn't grab a mic, she just says to be personally, "Thank you so much, Marley. I swear I will not let you down. Thank you" she says with tears (of happiness)

I hug her, "You'll be a good champion, I know it" I hug her and leave the ring. Eva just stands in the ring, holding the belt... Trying to take it all in I'm guessing.

* * *

- _later that night_ -

"You did good out there. You looked like you were going to cry"

"I almost did"

I've spent every minute of the day with Adam ever since he asked me out. We both are constantly on the road and so we see each other all the time. I get ready in his locker room, I stay on his bus, I stay in his hotel room.. It's nice. We haven't had sex yet which is also nice, I told him I want to wait a while until we do. He was fine about it. Adam has noticed my nightmares and usually wakes me up when I'm having them. He asks me about them but I don't reply. It's hard. I can't tell him. It'll scare him off, and he is the only person I have ever cared for since..._him. _Even thinking about him makes me want to burst into tears. Adam has really helped me out with everything. Well how much he can anyway. I truly care for him. The age gap doesn't bother me, why should it? Age is just a number. This is the first time in a long time where I am happy, where I feel safe. I just want it to last forever.

"Hey, baby. I'm hungry. Wanna order room service?"

"At these prices, hell nah... There is a McDonald's over the road. Why don't I go get us one?" I am very stingy with my money.

"OK babe". I leave to get us a McDonald's. I get into the elevator and see John in there too.

"Heyyy Jon-Boy"

"Wa'd up Half Pint?" he replies jokingly.

"Nothing much... I miss you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

"Egh I know. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing why?"

"Wanna do something with me?"

"Shore. Meet me in the lobby at 2?"

"Shore" the elevator dinged and it was time to get off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Half Pint" John said getting out of the elevator

"Bye, Charming" Marley said and walked towards the main doors and across the road for McDonald's.

-back at the hotel -

20 minutes later Marley finally gets back. She walks back into their room, Adam was on the phone so she decided to listen at the closed-door.

"Ok... Marley will be back soon. Bye baby, I love you" he hang up, Marley walked in

"Who was that?"

"Marley... Um... It was my niece, Julia"

"Your nice? Adam how stupid do you think I am"

"I don't think you are. Baby I promise it was my niece"

"Promise?"

Adam nods

"Ok im sorry"

"It's fine" he stands up and kisses her head

"Now... Let's eat"

Marley smiled and the started to eat.

- later that night -

Marley and Adam were both sleeping. Marley was facing the window on her side and Adam was cuddled into her. She liked it, it made her feel so safe. But it didn't stop the nightmares.

_Marley was running as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough to get away from the fast Jamaican man that is Romario Portter. He tackles her down to the ground and puts his hand on her throat, adding little pressure. Enough to scare her._

_"Romario please. Please don't hurt me and the baby"_

Marley was kicking in her sleep. She was kicking Adam. This happened a lot, Adam knew what to do. He had to hold her tight and tell her it was alright.

"Shh-Shh-Shh. It's ok, baby. Shhh. You're awake now" Marley was crying. They both sit up

"Marley please tell me whats going on. Tell me so I can help. Please baby"

Marley was crying. "If I tell you It'll scare you off, I know it"

"Marley, nothing could ever make me leave you, Ok? Please just tell me so I can help"

Marley took a deep breath. This is what she was dreading...

"Ok. Well

* * *

Any suggestions on Marley's story?


	5. Chapter 5

5 months had passed. Marley never told Adam about her past and he has accepted it. Marley was in Adam's bus, waiting for him to finish his match. Adam had a match against Alberto Del Rio. Marley didn't have a match tonight, in fact... Instead of Live Events she hadn't had many matches recently. She didn't mind as she knew soon she'll get put into a Story Line but it was just boring waiting for Adam to finish his matches. She had gone to see John quickly before but he was having problems with his girl so he wasn't really in a talking mood. She had also went to see Cameron who had developed into her best friend, but she was filming for Total Divas so she could speak to her. Marley's nightmares had mostly gone... She thinks it's down to feeling so safe with Adam.

It's 11pm and Adam was due back any minute. Marley was sat in the couch area of the coach. She was listening to _Because I Got High_ by _Afroman_ loud on The Beats Pill.. She had the red one. She was wearing one of Adam's Authentic WWE Shirts, which was extremely baggy on her, just the way she liked, she also was wearing short plain white shorts and light brown ankle slippers.

Before Marley came to the main roster Marley would hand write her mom and step dad a letter every week. Since she has been on the main roster she hasn't write one. She felt really bad. She decided to write one, explaining everything that has happened over the last 6 months.

_Dear mom and Nigel,_  
_Sorry there has been a cut bak on the letters but I thout I'd rite one big one to tell you everything. Finale, I've been moved up to the main roster and it's crazy. I love it! I had to give up my other belt tho but it's ok becuse now I'm in the big leagues I can try and go for the big title. Also I have fond myself a boyfriend, his name is Adam. Nigel you'd get along gret with him. He is so nice and trule cares for me. I brout a new hose with the money I get from wrestling on RAW. It's big and has a huge pool with a slid. I still have my dreads in like I promisd and I still wer my JAMAICA STRONG jaket :) I hope everything is good in Jamaica, miss you all so much. I'll com home soon. Love, Marley._

"Hey baby" Adam says walking into his bus. He sits next to Marley and kisses her  
"Hi honey"  
What you doing?" Adam asks turning off her music so he can hear her properly.  
She moves the paper closer to him. "Writing a letter to my mom and step dad back home"  
"Aww cool. Can I read?"  
"Shore... Go for it" Adam starts to read, it's a sweet letter and all but Adam just can't get over her spelling. It wasn't hard, complicated letters... Really any one over the age of 9 knew how to spell them.  
"Um babe... You misspelled a couple of things"  
Marley sighs, "I did... Ugh fuck. Where?"  
He starts pointing to them. Marley feels so stupid.  
"Fuck!"  
"Are you dyslexic?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"My brother was dyslexic"  
"What do you mean was?"  
"He died six years ago... Committed suicide after he found out his wife had manipulated the court and he couldn't see his daughter again"  
"Wow... Baby I'm so sorry"  
"It's okay"  
"I can't imagine what it's like losing a sibling" she said and huged him, Adam took a deep breath  
"Well Miss Hammond I had a brutal, tiring match with Del Rio and right one that bed right there is screaming my name... C'mon let's go" Marley laughs  
"You're such a goon"  
"That's why you love me isn't it"  
They get into bed  
"Hmm... Well I suppose if I do t love you... Then who else will" she said playfully  
"Damn that hurt"  
Marley smiled  
"I love you Marley Ray Hammond" he smiled, looking into her eyes  
"What's brought this Soppy Adam, out? Huh?" Adam laughs  
"You'll see soon enough..."  
"Well for what it's worth. I love you too Adam Joseph Copeland"  
"You sound so cheesy when you say it" Adam laughs  
Marley playfully hits his arm and laughs, "You said it first  
"Goodnight"  
"Night"  
They quickly kiss and fall into sleep.

**I wanted to end on a cute, happy note. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review - I won't upload chapter 6 without one.**


End file.
